


Portrait

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and May have feelings for each other but have yet to confess out of fear of the other not feeling the same. One day you end up sketching a beautiful portrait of May while thinking of her and of ways to confess your feelings for her. May ends up finding it and it makes her feel all warm inside and almost brings her to tears because she didn’t think someone saw her like that and no one has ever done something so sweet like this for her.





	Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

There was one thing that you loved to do in your free time and that was drawing. You always loved drawing, it was a way for you to take your mind off things. 

You were in your room with your sketchbook in hand, you started to draw as your mind went to other things. While you were drawing you were trying to think of ways to tell someone that you have feelings for them. 

That person was none other than Melinda May. For the longest time you’ve been meaning to tell her how you feel but you were scared that she wouldn’t feel the same. What you didn’t know was that Melinda did feel the same but she was also scared of you not feeling the same way.

You didn’t even notice that you had started drawing a portrait of Melinda. When you finished you looked at it and smiled. You didn’t think anything of it so you just placed it on your desk and left your room to get something to eat.

Melinda walked to your room and knocked on your door, when she didn’t get an answer back she slowly opened your door to make sure you were alright. She sighed when she noticed that you definitely weren’t there. 

She was about to walk out of your room when something on your desk caught her eye. Melinda walked over and picked up your sketchbook, when she saw that it was portrait of her she couldn’t help but feel all warm inside. Tears were threatening to fall but she wouldn’t let them. 

No one had ever done anything like this for her and the fact that it was you who did this made her heart beat faster. She was so focused on the drawing that she didn’t even know that you walked into your room.

You walked in and froze when you saw Melinda. “Melinda?” When she turned around to face you, you saw what she was looking at. Your eyes widened as you started to panic. “I’m so sorry. I can explain… please let me explain-”

Melinda cut you off by pulling you into a kiss. You melted into the kiss as soon as your lips touched. Once air became necessary you both pulled away. You were both looking at each other. 

She looked at the portrait again and smiled. “This is amazing and I love it. No one has ever done something like this for me before.” She looked up at you, you saw a few tears roll down her cheeks. 

You slowly reached up to wipe her tears away with your thumb then you cupped her cheek. “Melinda-”

“Wait. Can I say something before I stop myself?” She asks, you nod. “I’ve had feelings for you for awhile now and I thought you would never feel the same… would you be mine, (Y/N)?”

You couldn’t help but blush like crazy. You leaned forward, your lips almost touching. “I want nothing more than to be yours.” You smiled before closing the gap between the two of you. Melinda placed the portrait down and wrapped her arms around your waist, pulling you closer. You wrapped your arms around her neck.

“It’s about time!” 

You and Melinda pulled away and looked over at your door to find Daisy standing there with a smirk on her face. You nuzzled your face into Melinda’s neck as your cheeks heated up from being caught. You completely forgot that your door was still open.


End file.
